Die Stätte der Unruhe/Ausführlich
thumb|right|The Estate of Unrest as seen from Butcherblock For the basic zone information box, and a briefer, more concise version of this article, see The Estate of Unrest. This zone went live with Live Update 32 as a free content addition to Echoes of Faydwer. The encounters in this zone range from 72^^^ Heroic to 74^^^ Heroic, with one very deadly exception. There is one raid mob in the zone. The Bugaboo is 80^^^x2 and walks around the grounds. He is very slow unless aroused and it is best to simply avoid him. He is not in the zone until you kill The Sadistic Bartender (which also starts the zone lockout timer), which spawns him in the yard. Unlike most zones where there are quests IN the zone, this zone IS the quest, after a fashion. It is like an old Zork or Myst game, where various items related to the storyline lead you through unlocking the path until you reach the final encounter. There are 7 Discovery Locations in The Estate of Unrest. As you progress through the zone, Garanel will taunt you with messages. These messages will appear below, indented and in bold. NOTES: In the following article, many items that must be gathered will be described in the order needed. Many of them may be collected in advance, and will be noted so. Also, many objects in this zone require you to right-click them in order to perform the desired action; simply left-clicking will NOT WORK. Trust Nothing!: Throughout the zone, you will see things that appear to be familiar. Trust the voice of warning in the back of your head! A Small Chest may not be the common sight you first take it for, and those who seem to be your friends may not be so friendly! BEWARE! Shinies within the mansion have a chance to be fake; fake shinies will spawn an encounter of 3-4 mobs (^^ and ^^^). CAUTION! All mobs in this zone see through both invisibility and stealth, and your Evac spells will not function! WARNING!!! The various keys and such are VERY important, but are tradeable so if someone leaves the group, be sure they hand over any keys they have before leaving! if they do happen to leave without handing over the keys, talk to the ghost in the gazebo and a chest will spawn with the missing keys. Once you have killed The Sadistic Bartender you are locked out of Unrest for 18 hours. __FORCETOC__ The Story Long ago a noble family, the Quellborns, left Erudin to make a new life in Faydwer. Nicadius, the husband, was a priest of Quellious as well as a musician and composer. He was accompanied by his pregnant wife, Jessa. Tragedy struck on the voyage, and Jessa, ill and near death, delivered a healthy baby girl but died soon after. In his grief and joy, Nicadius named the girl Jessa. They reached Faydwer safely and established their home in the remote southern mountain range of Butcherblock known as Dagnor's Cauldron. The body of Lady Jessa was buried on the grounds, her grave consecrated to Quellious, and a gazebo was later built on the spot. They named their new home The Estate of Rest, establishing it as a place of rest and recovery for those in need of respite from the dangers of the Mountains, and those weary of the world. Jessa grew in peace and beauty, nurtured by her father, the senior servants Hemstall and Ryline, and Quellious. In time she reached maturity, met, was courted by and wed a dwarf of Kaladim, Kyll Ruksif. He loved her greatly, and she him, and soon she was with child. Much happiness was brought to the mansion as servants readied the new nursery in anticipation. In his happiness, Nicadius was composing a lullaby for his first grandchild, but he never got to finish it... One dark night while Kyll was away from the castle, Garanel Ruksif came to put an end to them all. Fueled by envy, hatred, and a liberal helping of strong dwarvish spirits, he crept into the mansion and slaughtered everyone. The last to die was Nicadius himself, who had been standing vigil that night in the chapel above the conservatory. Perhaps Nicadius cried out in that final moment, for as the madman struck him down Quellious came, and in Her ire cursed Garanel to forever haunt the scene of his evil, and Garanel dropped dead on the spot. Someone must have buried the victims behind the mansion, but there were no blessings placed on this cursed ground. Perhaps Garanel drove them off before they could finish. In any event, Kyll never made it home, at least in life, but his ghost stands forever in the yard trying to get to Jessa to save her despite his wounds. Recently, drawn by the dark energies of this haunted mansion, a priest of Fear has come to torture the eternal residents, and after making a few threats to Garanel to allow him to, defiled the chapel and making Fear supreme here. It is unclear if he even knows that Garanel needs little help to twist forever in the evil winds of his own deeds. Deep beneath The Estate of Unrest he waits, and watches... The Grounds :I sense an insect has crawled into my yard. This trespasser is not welcome in the home of Garanel! All mobs on the exterior of the mansion, with the exception of The Bugaboo, are level 72^^^ or 73^^^ Heroic. Entrance right|thumb|The grounds as seen upon entering Lining the entrance are many stone imp-like gargoyles, called Cucuy. Ahead of you is the Fountain and the Hedge Maze. Fountain There is a chess piece in the water. Gather it. It is one of 4 chess pieces that must be found for the Game Room. If you have "Complex Shader Distance" set to -1, there is a bug which can mean the chess piece might be invisible. Set "Complex Shader Distance" to 2 or higher to solve this. Hedge Maze As you progress through the maze, watch for shinies! Among them you will find the 2 halves of the Front Door Key! *uninvited guest *endlessly lost traveler The Hallowed Gazebo (Discovery Location: 109,3,95 ) The ghost of Jessa Quellborn stands here. A Warning and a Gift :Take refuge here, for it will be the only place you find peace on this estate. :I am Jessa Quellborn of Erudin, and this is my family's nightmare... Did you used to live here? :No, I passed from this world before this house was constructed. My husband and daughter called this place home before... the cursings. :Centuries ago this was a place of rest and respite. My family devoutly followed the Goddess of Tranquility, Quellious. Nicadius, my husband, was a priest of Peace and dedicated these grounds to giving refuge to the weary and troubled traveler. My infant daughter, Jessa, named for her dying mother, was raised here. Tranquility and harmony reigned here... that was until he came... '' :''The murderer's name was Garanel Rucksif... fueled by envy, malice, and liquor he crept into the house and slew all the inhabitants in cold blood. As he struck down my husband in Her own humble chapel, Quellious cursed the murderer to never know rest! With that the dwarf fell, struck dead. '' :''Although Garanel haunted this place from that day, it was his punishment alone. That was until the priest of Fear discovered this place, drawn by the dark spirit. Through the vile power of Thule, he raised the dead and brought the darkness that now touches everything on these grounds. :My good and loving husband buried me where this gazebo now stands. With proper rites and blessings in the Tranquil One's name I was laid to rest. Fear has no power over my resting place. But my husband and daughter... you must release them from this nightmare. :You must destroy the dark heart of this place, the corrupted spirit of Garanel Rucksif. First gain entry to the house by finding the two parts of the front door key within the hedge maze. A Mother's Love... After you have freed Jessa from the ghosts and spectres that were tormenting her, and have spoken with her father, return to talk to her mother. She will give you a locket in the hopes that her daughter might realize how much she loved her. Return with this to Jessa Quellborn-Ruksif's Bedroom and give Jessa the locket. Moat There is a chess piece in the moat fairly near the Gazebo. Gather it. It is one of 4 chess pieces that must be found for the Game Room. *careless swimmer *accumulation of drowned sorrows Western Yard *crazed ghoul *death beetle *jack-o-lantern *mortified hog farmer *uninvited guest *hungering hellhog - drops the Cursed Swine Meat you will need later in the Kitchen. *wrathful hellhound The Graves of Unrest (Discovery Location: -25,-1,229 ) *disturbed corpse *Irritated Chef Demme - drops the recipe, Chef Demme's Soothing Supper that you will need later in the Kitchen. Eastern Yard You will find the ghost of a dwarf here, named Kyll Ruksif, frantically fighting off death beetles and other mobs. Save him. *Ghost of Kyll Rucksif *wrathful hellhound *relentless bonegrasp *death beetle :Please... I must... speak to... you... Once you have cleared the area around Kyll, speak to him. :I... I am too... tired... to go on. Please... take my hammer... and save Jessa. I am... sorry... I failed you... my love. You receive a ghostly hammer. Now go to Jessa's Bedroom and use the hammer to force open the door. NOTE:' You can do this step before entering the mansion. Ground Floor You must have the 2 halves of the Front Door Key from the Hedge Maze to unlock the front door! :Get out of my house, trespasser! Entry Hall *doomed visitant *cursed drifter The Towers The first door in the east and west hallways lead to the towers. You need the 2 Screwloose's Lever Screw (from Screwloose the Mad Tinkerer in the Game Room) to complete this stage. Fight your way to the top of each tower, clearing them. At the top of each is a lever. Use the screws you found to repair them. Now, split your group: half to each tower. You need to count down and pull the levers VERY closely together. This unlocks the Foyer, and the zombies in each tower will become active. You have two tanks and two healers, right? Kitchen and Pantry The only door on the southern wall of the back hallway leads to the kitchen. Kill the kitchen helpers, then click on the 2 cupboards in the Pantry to collect the Rotted Vegetables and Cursed Swine Meat. The enraged hellcat will spawn. After you dispatch the un-nice kitty, go to the stove. :This stove was once used by the chef of the house to create extraordinary meals for visitors. The person with the recipe and the ingredients will need to right-click the stove and choose to cook the meal. While doing this several enraged cooks will spawn and attack the cook. The group must keep the mobs off the cook long enough to complete making the Soothing Supper. :You call that filth you tossed together a meal?! Fitting... you strike me as the type that enjoys devouring pig slop! :This dumbwaiter looks like it goes up to the second floor. It was used to carry prepared meals from the kitchen to the dining room. Now right-click on the dumbwaiter to send the meal upstairs. *kitchen helper *enraged hellcat There is a chess piece on the counter by the stove. Gather it. It is one of 4 chess pieces that must be found for the Game Room. Bar The bar is in the southeast corner of the ground floor. On the corner of the bar is a bottle of Halasian Whiskey you can harvest. This is used in provisioning, makes Halasian Icebrew, 5hr34min drink Str, Sta, Int, by 22, OOC regen of 118 per tick. There is a chess piece in a red goblet on the North end of the bar, the King's Field Pawn. Gather it. It is one of 4 chess pieces that must be found for the Game Room. *doomed visitant *enraged hellcat *cursed drifter *uninvited guest After killing all of the bar's patrons, The Sadistic Bartender spawns, planning to pin you for the tab! He drops a Very Watered Down Cocktail and Tumpy's Tankard. '''''You will pay for that, trespasser! That servant was loyal to me. You can now use the Very Watered Down Cocktail to snuff the fire in the fireplace and retrieve the Unrest Backdoor Key. This key unlocks the door in the back of the bar (at -35,4,175 ) leading to the Eastern Yard. Now you need to go to the Eastern Yard and talk to the Ghost of Kyll Rucksif. Game Room A note tells you that 4 chess pieces are missing. They can be found in the Moat, Fountain, Bar and Kitchen. Restoring the chess pieces summons Screwloose the Mad Tinkerer and his haywire clockwork! Bomb in a bag, bomb in a bag! Quick, who has the bomb? :Someone wants to finish the game, do they? Well I have a game for them to play! :Bomb in a bag! HAHAHA! Quick! Everyone check their bags, someone has a bomb! Destroy it or run to the far side of the room and take your 80% damage if you don't want to kill your friends! Screwloose drops 2 VERY important items, 2 Screwloose's Lever Screws! You will need these to repair the levers in the Towers. He also drops the amazing Bag of Broken Cogs which produces a never-ending supply of thrown ammo! :Why is it I cannot see into your soul like all of the other filth that walks my halls? How do you hide it from me? Foyer *Torklar Battlemaster :Foul trespasser! Disgusting interloper! You can't win! Why do you even try... Library *doomed visitant Second Floor Conservatory There is a piano here, but you need music to play it. Once you find the music (in Hemstall and Ryline's Room, and take it to Nicadius Quellborn (so he can finish it) you can return here and play it. Just like the stove, several provoked musicians will spawn while you play the piano. Keep them off the pianist until the tune is finished. This opens a secret door in this room that leads up to the The Defiled Chapel. :Your music is horrible! Your skill is pathetic. The sad thing is, that is the most talent you have displayed yet! Jessa Quellborn-Ruksif's Bedroom Use the ghostly hammer given to you by the Ghost of Kyll Ruksif in the Eastern Yard to batter down the door. :Seeing her suffering amuses me. Seeing your suffering will be exulting! There will be no finer pleasure than watching you writhe in pain! If there is a more bizarre tableau in all of Unrest, these eyes have not seen it. When you enter her room, Jessa's spirit stands on her bed, agitation and crippling remorse in her every movement. Before her are 2 rows of ghosts: the first are tormenting haunts, shaking their fingers at her and torturing her with reminders of her life and death. Behind that group stand a half-dozen mocking children. Scattered around the room are a number of manifestations of anguish. :She had no birth... she has no worth! :Found murdered in cold blood... your death was two for one! :You tried so hard for the perfect life... it all came to an end with the cut of a knife! Torment's End Like the Dementors in Harry Potter, the manifestations are actually responsible for the tormenting of Jessa's spirit. Killing them will spawn a second wave of manifestations in the corner by the children. Killing that group will aggravate the mocking children and, after they are destroyed, the tormenting haunts. :The tormenting... the ridicule... has it finally ended? :They are gone, but still no rest. Eternal sorrow I suffer... my loss... my baby. :The nursery? No! No one is to go in there! It was meant for a child that will never be born! That door must'nt ever be opened. It would destroy my heart to look upon it. :No, you don't understand... you can't understand... the grief, the pain. I feel so alone. There must be someone who can help? With the banishment of the last of her tormentors, Jessa is freed. However, she still will not give you the key to the Nursery, telling you it must remain sealed forever. Sounds like it is time to have another chat with her father. ...Knows No Bounds! Once you have spoken to Nicadius and Jessa Quellborn again, return here with the locket her mother gave you, and give it to Jessa. This is your mother's locket. She wants you to have it. :My mother? I never knew my mother. She died before I can remember. But I always felt her spirit around me as I lived. Warm, caring, loving. I feel it radiating from this locket now. She says she loves you and understands the pain of loss you are going through. :Thank you. I can feel the truth and her strength in your words. I am ready to give you the key, but you must excuse me for not wanting to look upon the room now. I don't have the strength for that yet. When you have reassured her of her mother's love, her sadness is at last lifted and she will give you the Nursery Key. You may now proceed to The Fallow Nursery NOTE:' On launch day, Jessa's ghost was a male ghost in a mitered bishop's hat. I am sure SOE will fix this soon... The Fallow Nursery (Discovery Location: -18,13,142 ) :Will you play with me? *a spirit child *several billy dolls *Billy On the Nursery bookshelf, collect the Incomplete Hymn of Tranquility. This needs to be taken to Nicadius Quellborn so he can finish it. Servants Quarters *eternal servant In the corner you will find an Oil Can. Gather it. Proceed to the balcony and oil the lock mechanism. Third Floor Study The Dining Room (Discovery Location: 25,12,179 ) Nicadius's Master Bedroom :Behold the pathetic soul that once claimed this house. Know that I will kill you, trespasser, just as surely as I destroyed him! The shade of Nicadius Quellborn sits on the bed. Initially, although you may encourage or curse him, he will respond to neither. A Mother's Love... You have freed Jessa from her tormentors but she can't bear to give you the key to the Nursery. Speak with Nicadius! He will tell you that his daughter might know peace if she could only know how much her mother loved her! Go to the Gazebo and talk to her about it. Music Is the Key! You have found the Incomplete Hymn of Tranquility, but must return to the composer for help in finishing it. Once you have the sheet of music, take it to The Conservatory. Balcony This step requires the Oil Can found in the Servants Quarters. *cucuy *will-o-wisp On the South side of the balcony you will find a lock mechanism in need of oiling. Use the oil can you got in the Servants Quarters. This unlocks the door of the Chapel. :I will have your soul! You can't keep it hidden from me for long, trespasser. The Defiled Chapel (Discovery Location: 31,24,193 ) *The Priest of Fear - needless to say, he will cast Fear... a lot! He always drops the Polished Symbol of the Faceless. Use this symbol to unlock the bookcases hiding the passage down to the Dungeon in the Library. See his page for a list of the rest of his known drops. :You continue to upset me, trespasser... I will break your brittle bones! I will rend your soft flesh! I am god here! The Dungeon :You want to see the mind of Garanel?! You want to see what shapes such nightmares?! Well, proceed trespasser, and witness my terror! After unlocking the secret door in the Library, you swing the bookcases back, revealing a hole in the floor leading down to the Dungeon. Proceed carefully! The mist hides many terrors, and some will appear to be friends! *bone barbed skeleton *shrouded horror *condemned dead *doppleganger *possessed flame The Torture Chamber of the Damned (Discovery Location: 33,-14,180 ) :Why do you take steps that will only lead to your demise, trespasser? You know you can never win! Be sure to clear all of the jail cells! The Festering Hag will place a random player from your group in a jail cell for every 20% you knock off of his health. The jail cells do not open from the inside; you'll need to have someone let you out once you've been jailed. It is recommended that you have at least one player on the upper level to release group members from the jail cells. *mangled mass of corpses *The Festering Hag Pool of Blood *The Hemogoblin *coagulation :I can feel your quickly beating heart. Excellent... The sound will lead me to your worthless soul. Then you will be mine! There are hidden pits on either side of the Hemogoblin's pool. Unless you're the explorer type, you'll want to run straight through the pool of blood to get to the other side of the room. :I see now where you hide your soul, trespasser... You sit there all smug thinking you are safe behind your pane of glass. Well you are no longer safe from me! The Heart of Unrest (Discovery Location: -25,-32,67 ) *Garanel's Shade *shard of Garanel *fragment of Garanel *Garanel Rucksif, the Cursed '''''Look upon the relics of my mortal coil and tremble... for it will be the last thing you see in your pathetic life! BEWARE! All of the mobs in this room respawn until Garanel has been summoned. In this room (which seems to have expanded a bit since EQ1), you'll find a number of fragments of Garanel surrounding shards of Garanel. In the center of the cavern, Garanel's Shade will spawn every 2 minutes. He will automatically aggro on your group as soon as he spawns; even if your group happens to be elsewhere in the zone! If the shade is up, fog will cover the ground within the cavern; the fog will dissipate once the shade is killed. Each shard of Garanel will drop a body part. There are seven body parts (7 shards) in total. On the center pillar rests Garanel's suit of armor. Once you've got all seven body parts, return to the center pillar and click each part of Garanel's armor. After all 7 pieces of armor are filled, Garanel himself will spawn. Garanel has much higher HP than any of the other (Bugaboo aside) bosses in the zone; be prepared for a long(ish) fight. Collection Quests There are several Category:Collection Quests unique to the Estate of Unrest. *Estate Mementos *Cursed Objects of Unrest *The Estate of Rest *A Sojourn of Faith